Unknown
by Ariajay2012
Summary: A story about a chick who pays a "Homeless Man" and in return he becomes her slave.
1. I will be your slave!

**Unknown**

By: Ariajay2012

Been alone all along there's not much we can do about it. Parents died when young, or so I think. I don't have a family, don't have a past, just a name. The name is Man, Home Man, middles name Less. Everybody calls me that here, on the streets. I've lingered around these streets more than you'd imagine. I live a pretty decent life. I wake up every morning and go to work, just like any other being, eat a snack, work some more, eat dinner, and rest. I am a hard working man not many see that, in fact no one did except for her.

I was sitting outside the convenience store on day after cleaning the park, it's my hobby, eating my sandwich when a young lady came by, smiled at me, and place a dollar in my hand. Surprised at what she had done I put away my sandwich and stood up waiting until she stepped out so I could return her dollar. I could be a "Homeless Man," but I earned my money. "Excuse me, ma'am?" I thank you very much but I earn my money." I politely told her. " I know." Her eyes glittered when she smiled and talked with a graceful pitch. Taking a better view at things she was quite the lady. Her dark chocolaty wavy hair flowed down like a glimmering waterfall. Her hair was split, not in the middle, but more on the left side of her head, giving her an attractive sexy look. Her nose was straight, giving her the "refined look," her lips where wearing gloss and looked tasty..."You understand?" The lady waved her hand in front releasing a chemical, a fragrance, a poison that made my brain float and my heart beat. She smelled good, made me realized it was time to hit the lake again. "Yes! I sure do." I said with a grin on my face. I might be a man without a past but I sure know how to treat people. You see when you don't have anybody to raise you, you realized things on your own... you have to. Unfortunetly, many people in the same situation don't see life as I do, they don't learn from their mistakes, instead they create one after another. Killing themselves and others, slowly. The lady lead the way and I followed, made me realize she was a professional one. Her forest green blouse tucked in her brown skirt, length to her knees, meaning only one thing, she wasn't an easy one, those that show everything they have for free. She had values and morals. The way she walked one foot after another, with her brown inch heels, demonstrated class and etiquette. Her legs were silky and shiny. She didn't have a perfect "hourglass" body, she was not "90', 60', 90'," in fact I would say she was "95', 70', 95,' she had a pleasant body, big in dimensions but short in size, the "huggable type." She lead and I followed, carrying her groceries was my job."Here we are." The lady said as she digged in her twenty pound bag looking for the car keys in a labyrinth or maze of forgotten things-I mean what do they carry? "Here we go. Dang it!" She said as her keys fell just as she had rescued them from her bag. I reached down to pick them up and so did she, we bumped heads, which is not the most romantic thing especially with a hard head like hers. "Sorry, here you go." I said as I rubbed my hair from the sting of the pain and handed her the keys.

I should of seen it coming, the car I mean, but no I was to focused on her body and her hair that as I as walking from the cart "drop-off" I got hit by a compact car coming in reverse. I flew and spun and twirled all over the place. I was surprised my limbs were still attached to my thorax. I tried to stand but then I realize the car had left full speed so I gave up and layed there motionless. "Oh my God! Mr. Dude are you okay?" The lady yelled as she was running towards me.. Somehow she gave me strength and I was able, with her help of course, to stand up and wobble myself into her van. "Where does it hurt?" She asked as she leaned closer. "I think it damage my liver, pancreas, bladder, and intestines... permanently." I huffed and sighed from the pain, I think I also let a tear go. "Are you serious?! I am taking you to the hospital right now!" She said as she leaned to help buckle me, oh her scent was keeping me from fainting but it was sending me straight to heaven. I had her neck right in front of my face... I had to keep my eyes closed, I didn't know what I could do. Probably nothing because I was half dead. She then hopped into the drivers seat and buckled herself, then I had the remaining of my guts tell me that going to the hospital was wrong... I was going to be in debt for the rest of my life and death (not including interest)! "No, please don't take me to the hospital, I am a strong man. I can survive it's not like I was serious about what I said earlier." I begged like a child does to her mother before going to the dentist office-I gained that information as I walked one day in front of a dentist office. She looked at me and said," Of course I am, I am not going to let you die like a street dog!" There was an epic pause, she realized what she had said, I was a street dog without any place to die. "Look, don't worry about anything, okay? I know someone that can help us, so don't worry about anything." She felt guilty I could tell. "All I can say is that the pay for the job I did of carrying grocery bags for you today is going to be expensive. I will work for you until I have paid everything. I will pay you back, I will do anything you say, I will become your slave! But I will pay you every penny." I didn't want to seem abusive, she already saved my life I had to repay her. "Don't worry about anything. You just relax." There she goes again talking softly and smiling. "This women is going to kill me if this pain doesn't." I thought to myself. That was also all I could remember.


	2. The Waking Hour

**The Waking Hour**

"Is he going to be alright?" It was her melodious voice. I opened my eyes to find my rescuer in a pink dress with black heels standing right in front of me. I also realize she was talking to a man dressed in a funny suit, a doctor. "Yeah, he just got a little bruise, that's it. He will be all better in a week or so." He responded so casually, like if the "Lady" and "The Doctor" knew each other for years. I fell back to sleep. Not because I wanted to but because my brain shut me off automatically. I would spend every day of my life staring at my hero but my brain would say "No! It's time to rest." Who cares about my rest! She was all I had.  
I spent everyday the same way; I would wake up, eat, see "Ms. Lady", go back to sleep, and do everything all over again. It felt good it felt in a way relaxing and I was in peace. "You are going home today" Ms. Lady said the third day of my staying in the hospital. -Okay, okay, I know it sounded like many days had past but to me they were eternal with her. "Yeah, I know, Doctor came in as told me to sign some papers." I responded with a sad face. " Yeah, Charlie said everything looks good and you should be fully recovered in no time!" She smiled and gave a little hop. "Charlie?" I said wondering how she knew the doctors name. "Well you see, I know Charlie since we were young, you could even say I know him better than anybody else." She smiled again and explained everything with a teaching face. "So is he something related to you?" I wondered fearing the worst. " Yup! He sure is." She giggled. "Is he important to you?" I asked even more desperate to know the killer news. "Yes he sure is!" She sighed a little. "Do you love him?" I gave up and just went straight to telling her. "Of course I do! Who wouldn't love their younger brother!?" She answered with a seriously confused face. She looked funny and I felt relieved. "Yeah... everybody...loves...their...older brother." I said with a relief tone.


End file.
